The Ultimate Betrayal
by EverlastingEvanescence
Summary: Maka and Soul just defeated Medusa, and they try to keep Crona alive, before they find out something that will change the way they see the world and what they think they know about Crona and Medusa.


The Ultimate Betrayal

"CRONA!" Meister Maka Albarn screamed as she ran to her fallen friend, Crona Gorgon. Black blood was pooling around him, and his eyes were opening and closing, showing that he was leaning in and out of consciousness. She had finally defeated the snake witch Medusa, but not without Crona getting a severe wound from Medusa. Maka's partner and boyfriend, Soul Eater Evans, was sitting next to him, trying to keep him awake until Maka came by and examined the wound that Crona suffered.

"Crona! Don't worry, you'll be fine! We just need to get you to a doctor!" Maka exclaimed, holding onto Crona's hand. Crona looked up at Maka and Soul with a weak smile on his face.

"Thank you guys…but…," Crona whispered, taking deep breaths before he was interrupted by Soul.

"No buts! We need to get you some medical attention right now!" Soul yelled, looking for more injuries on Crona's body.

"No, it's not that. I…just wanted to thank you…," Crona breathed out, still smiling at Maka and Soul.

"You have nothing to thank us for, Crona. We would've done all of this again if we could," Maka soothed, patting Crona on the head. "Dr. Stein! Ms. Marie! Go to the DWMA and send for some help! Crona needs it fast!" Maka called out to the two DWMA employees, who nodded and ran as fast as they could outside of Medusa's lair.

After she finished talking, however, Maka heard a splat sound. When she turned, she saw Soul with a slash across his chest, bleeding profusely. When she turned to Crona, she saw a blade made out of his black blood in his hands, and the smile on his face had turned into a sinister smirk.

"No, I wanted to thank you for falling for my trap," Crona explained, pushing Maka away from him before he stood back up, all of his wounds healing and looking at Maka with arrogance rather than looking down on the floor like he usually would.

"You…what…?" Maka stammered, staring at Crona with eyes as wide as they could possibly go.

"I heard that you were one of the smart Meisters at the DWMA, but I guess they only meant smart when it came to books. I played you like a fiddle, and you never faltered for a second," Crona mocked, laughing as Soul continued to bleed.

"You son of a-," Soul began before Crona kicked Soul in the jaw, knocking him unconscious. Crona looked to Maka and walked closer to her with his Black Blood Blade still in his hand.

"Like I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, I need to thank you for falling for my plan. You not only gave me all the information I need to destroy the DWMA and Death himself, but you also gave me some confidence in my acting abilities. I'm a bit rusty after spending a few months away from classes, but I still got it. If this plan to destroy Death doesn't work out, I could be an actor," Crona monologued, mumbling to himself about his acting abilities, leaving Maka fuming about Crona's betrayal and his braggadocios attitude.

"How can you do all this Crona!? I thought you were our friend! I…we all trusted you!" Maka screamed, tears falling down her cheeks, causing Crona to laugh out loud.

"Oh, are you crying now? It's not my fault that you couldn't see that I was lying to you. I mean, for how much of a perverted scumbag your Dad was, I would've figured you'd make it harder for me to gain your trust," Crona mocked, continuing to laugh at Maka's sadness. Maka ran to Crona with her fist outstretched.

"I'm going to make you regret taking advantage of our trust, you piece of shit!" Maka yelled before she felt a hand on her fist. When she turned around, she saw the adult form of Medusa. She was back to being an adult woman with her normal tied up hair, black robe, and markings on her arm.

"I don't know who you think you are, little girl, but nobody lays a finger on my son!" Medusa exclaimed, throwing Maka into the wall. Medusa walked to Crona and gave him a hug, which Crona reciprocated. "I'm so proud of you, Crona. Your plan was a complete success," Medusa said, giving Crona a pat on the back.

"So was Medusa being a terrible parent a lie too?" Maka was able to yell, glaring at Crona and Medusa's smiling form.

"Yep!" Crona gloated, smiling at Medusa, who was trying to suppress a laugh.

"Oh I have to hear this, what did you tell them about me Crona?" Medusa asked, with Crona also laughing, remembering everything that he had told Maka and everyone else.

"OK hold on, ahem…," Crona said, taking a few deep breaths, before making a face with a frown and downcast eyes, much like what he would look like with Maka and the rest of the DWMA. "Medusa was so mean to me. She left me in a dark room all by myself for days, experimented on me, and didn't give me a present for my birthday," Crona whined with tears forming in his eyes, causing Medusa to start laughing with her hands on her stomach.

"Oh, that's positively delicious, Crona! They actually bought all that nonsensical crap!" Medusa exclaimed in between laughs. Crona reverted back to his arrogant smirk before taking a bow.

"Thank you! Thank you! They were a terrific audience Mom. We got everything we needed, so our work here is done," Crona laughed, with his mother following him out of the lair. Maka had gotten back to her feet, but before she could say anything, Crona turned around and looked Maka right in the eye.

"Maka, I know you want to attack me, but I think you should worry about your little boyfriend over there. He could die at any minute, and you trying to get me and my Mom would kill him, leaving you without a weapon," Crona mocked, laughing at the moans and groans of pain coming from Soul, who was holding his wound. "Au revoir Maka, we'll be seeing you real soon," Crona laughed before he and Medusa teleported out of the lair. Maka just looked at where Crona and Medusa were standing for a moment, her mind still trying to process Crona and his betrayal. Maka shook her head, before running to Soul to try and close the wound, as Stein and Marie ran inside with the head nurse trailing behind them.


End file.
